Stolen And Glorious
by His Spectacles
Summary: For two lives full of turmoil and hate deserve a moment of nothing but pure joy. SLASH HPDM


A/N: A funny thing about this. When I was writing the beginning, my boyfriend and I fought. After I called him back to argue some more, I didn't feel like writing anymore but then he called me and apologized and I felt a giddy sense of inspiration again. Oh, but love makes fools out of all of us. Also, I haven't written a very sexual encounter between Harry and Draco in ages and I was itching to do it. As you can see, I tend to be very descriptive – or maybe 'wordy' is the better term – when I write. I like it, and just realized how it might annoy some people, so I hope I'm forgiven.

Warnings: Sometimes, I just need to write something about our boys truly, deeply in love. No when, how, ifs, whys, buts. Just _yes_.

**Stolen And Glorious**

**One-shot  
**

-

A deep slumber overtook Hogwarts and only the occasional torches flickered in the hallways. Everywhere else there were shadows. High up in Gryffindor tower, a cold draft wafted into the boys dormitory through a window left open. Ron Weasley shuddered and curled tighter into a ball, feeling the cold more acutely since he preferred to only partially close his bed curtains.

In the delicate silence, two figures crept into the dormitory, casting cautious looks at the four occupied beds around them. Their hands were loosely linked together, hanging between them like a promise knot, as they tiptoed over to the bed at the farthest corner. Draco pressed closer against Harry, biting back a smile at the thought that they were probably breaking a dozen school rules and feeling exhilarated about it. Harry, as if sensing Draco's thoughts, turned to look over his shoulder and gave a wide grin. It was dark, and even though the open window gave no added illumination, Draco could easily imagine Harry's face, boyish and open and eager, those green eyes sparkling with mischief. His hand tightened around Harry's and Harry didn't look back but Draco could feel Harry's pleasure anyway. It was in the way Harry ever so slightly leaned back against him as they walked.

Finally, they reached Harry's bed and Draco climbed atop the neat bedspread, turning around to wait for Harry. He could only see the slight glint on Harry's round glasses and the outline of his shaggy hair as Harry settled in front of him. Harry drew the curtains securely shut and took out his wand, casting a muttered silencing charm around them.

Then there was just absolute darkness, and Draco could hear every gentle inhale and exhale Harry took. They were close enough that he felt the warm air puffing over his fringe.

"Draco," Harry's soft voice called, breaking the silence. "What do you want? Tell me."

Draco reached out and blindly felt for Harry. His hand connected with a clothed shoulder, strong and firm beneath his touch, and he let his palm slide down Harry's sleeved arm slowly until he found and tangled their fingers together. Draco sighed and Harry echoed it.

"Everything," Draco murmured, leaning closer. "I want…everything."

Harry said nothing but jerked Draco forward through their clasped hands and crushed their lips together unerringly, even in the dark. Harry kissed him so deeply that Draco's breath hitched and he inched even closer, wrapping his free arm around Harry's neck. He felt like such a girl, being undone by a few words and kisses, but he didn't care. In the privacy of their own perfect world, he could throw away the pretenses and let himself show just how much Harry affected him.

They held each other close, their kisses never breaking until Draco felt himself going lightheaded. He pulled away, panting, and touched his forehead with Harry's. He wanted this so badly, had wanted this for quite some time and now it was happening. It was enough to have Draco trembling with the enormity of it. But he wasn't afraid, just overwhelmed that all of his hidden desires, the forbidden needs of his heart, were soothed by Harry's accepting touch.

Harry pressed open-mouthed kisses to Draco's cheeks, the tip of his pointy nose, on his eyelids, wherever his mouth landed on. Draco made a sound and nudged his lips against Harry's, his kisses growing bolder as desire swept through him, mingling in with his strong emotions to make Draco feel very intoxicated.

Harry pressed Draco down on the bed, their bodies aligned perfectly, from chests, to hips, to shins, to legs. Harry sighed in contentment as their kisses grew sloppy and needy, wet in a very delicious way, and his free hand slipped underneath Draco's robes and touched bare, warm skin.

"You're not wearing anything under," Harry breathed, his voice breaking a little.

Draco gave him a wicked smile that Harry couldn't see. "I know."

Harry groaned into Draco's mouth in appreciation, greedily touching the soft skin. Their other hands still held on to each other, lying on the side of Draco's head.

The blond tugged loose Harry's glasses, gently throwing them on the very top of the bed. This way he could kiss Harry better. He felt overly warm from having Harry lying so completely on top of him, pressing him down onto the mattress. It felt wonderful. But soon it wasn't enough. Draco wanted more. He scrabbled at the other boy's clothing, moaning to have them off. Harry chuckled and wriggled on top of Draco, making him gasp as Harry's stomach glided over his erection.

"Harry!"

"Sorry," Harry said, sounding anything but. "I was trying to get my clothes off."

"Evil bugger," Draco muttered but then groaned as Harry purposefully thrust against him. This time the heat was more intense and Draco realized Harry was naked. "_Harry!" _

"Don't worry, we'll get you naked too," Harry whispered as he pulled his hand from Draco's and began undressing him. Although he couldn't have known how, Harry skillfully undid the tiny, miserable clasps well disguised in Draco's fancy robes. Finally, the last one gave way and Harry peeled it off Draco, who huffed in impatience. When Harry unceremoniously dropped his robes somewhere Draco didn't care to know, the blond instantly clung back to Harry, reveling on the feel of their bare bodies pressed so intimately together

"Hmmmm," Harry hummed as he let his hands roam exposed skin. He wanted to see Draco, but appreciated this kind of lovemaking as well. In the darkness, their senses felt sharper and more attuned to every touch, glide, slide, grasp and tickle. Harry exhaled slowly through his nose as their arousals pressed hotly together and he closed his eyes at the sensation.

"Harry," Draco said his name for a third time, but this was sweet and breathy and wanting.

They kissed again, like they could not get enough of the taste of each other, their hips gently thrusting as their legs entwined. It was a slow torment, one that had Draco's heart pounding intently. But he wanted more.

He bent his knees and placed his feet flat on the mattress and used the leverage to undulate against Harry sharply. The boy above him moaned, making Draco do it again, and again, and again.

"I want you," Draco whispered, drawing his Gryffindor closer. "I _want_ you in me."

Harry responded by turning his face and nibbling on Draco's lower lip. His other found Draco's hips and let his fingers trail over the hard planes of the blond's abdomen, ghosting over his erection and down, down to where Draco demanded him. Harry closed his eyes, letting Draco just completely fill his senses, and thought that he rather would like to have something slick to help him along.

With a flare of magic, Harry's fingers were coated in cold lubricant and Draco gasped sharply at the sensation.

"Someone's been practicing wandlessly," he muttered, not bothering to hide the desire in his voice. Harry responded by nudging his middle finger into Draco. The blond took a deep breath, surprised at the sudden intrusion, but as he released the air in his lungs he consciously relaxed his body. Draco wanted this, very much, and knew that if Harry sensed him in pain then the opportunity would flit from his grasp.

Harry gently wriggled the finger buried deep within the other boy. "All right, love?" His voice, full of affection, soothed away the last of Draco's discomfort and he relaxed naturally. He couldn't see Harry but could envision him without fault.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's stomach as he added another finger into the tight hole. A tongue crept out and laved at the ridges of Draco's abdominal muscles, making the blond squirm under the ministrations. Harry took his time in preparing Draco while distracting him with teasing kisses until the other boy was panting with need.

Harry breathed in the smell of Draco's arousal, musky and heavy, where it was invading his own mouth intimately and felt his own blood answering. He decisively pulled his fingers out and nudged the softened hole with the tip of his cock. Harry felt and placed his left hand on Draco's knee, the other balancing himself on the bed. They gave no words, and though they couldn't see each other in the darkness, they could feel each other as bright and hot as any flame. Harry gently thrust his hips forward, breaching through Draco and didn't hesitate as he slipped inside inch per agonizing inch.

Hands clenched around the sheets as Draco bit his lip to stop himself from crying out at the burning. It was not unpleasant, but it wasn't also pleasurable. It was somewhere in between and he could hear the blood rushing through his head. This was Harry entering him, claiming him while he bared himself to be claimed the same time, and the truth of it had the breath knocked out of Draco.

And then Harry was fully inside him, sheathed to the very root, and the only thing Draco felt was a fullness filling him. Harry leaned over his prone form and kissed him soundly, the Gryffindor breathless with the need to move. Draco greedily accepted the kiss, letting their tongues tangle as he made the first move, shifting his bum a little. Harry gasped and Draco echoed it, feeling every inch of where Harry breached him.

Draco's hands slipped around Harry's neck, pulling his face closer. "Harry, please move," implored Draco with a lingering kiss.

"I love you," Harry boldly declared as he pulled out and thrust back in with a twist of his hips. Draco moaned, finding that he loved the delicious burning in his arse. Harry was encouraged and quickened his pace, breathing hotly against Draco's mouth. The hand on Draco's knee slipped below and dragged a thigh over his shoulder and with the new position, Harry was able to move deeper and harder.

The new angle also had Draco experiencing an entirely new sensation, like having shooting stars exploding low in his belly. He enthusiastically met Harry's thrusts, moving his hips in a way that had his lover growling into their unbreakable kiss.

"Oh Harry…Harry…HarryHarry_Harry_…" Draco mumbled brokenly as he shut his eyes tightly against the overwhelming tension that was growing in his groin and thighs. It was shooting upwards and everywhere until Draco thought that he possibly couldn't take anymore and then he felt a shaky hand curling around his erection and suddenly he came, explosively and loudly, all over Harry's palm. The spasms of Draco's body had Harry stiffening in return before his orgasm roared through him and he let out a long, loud groan.

Harry fell atop Draco and mustered enough strength to pull out and roll to his side. Immediately, Draco's hands snaked around Harry and pulled him into a cuddly embrace. Harry smiled.

"Okay?" Harry asked softly, knowing the answer but wanting to ask all the same.

He could feel the slight smile against his bare chest. "Yup, okay."

"Oh, does sex make you lose your Malfoy articulateness?" Harry teased, carding his clean fingers through Draco's soft blond hair and Harry swore the strands glowed dimly in the dark.

Draco batted gently at the firm chest against his face. "Bastard. Um, Harry, could you perform a cleaning spell now? I don't want to get…sticky, if you know what I mean."

Harry chuckled and reached for his wand, sensing the familiar length of magical wood near his head. He swished it in an arc and felt the mess between them disappear. Harry carefully put his wand away and pulled the blankets over himself and Draco.

Draco hummed in contented, sleepy pleasure. He felt the afterglow dragging him into a deep sleep, one that was welcomed.

"I love you, Harry," Draco murmured, his eyes already closed, but his hand still crept between them and latched on to Harry's. He loved holding the other boy's hand though it was something he couldn't explain why.

Harry chuckled, nuzzling against the blond hair and turning his hand so he and Draco were palm to palm, his fingers fitting perfectly into the spaces of Draco's hand.

"I love you too, Draco," said Harry warmly.

-

END (I hope to Merlin the fluff didn't kill you.)


End file.
